


A Little Christmas Cheer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Murphy brings over a surprise.<br/>Disclaimer:  Jim Butcher owns all.<br/>Note:  Not set at any particular time during the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Cheer

The knock on the door was a surprise, though, when Harry glanced over, Mouse was wagging his tail, mouth open in a doggy grin, so it appeared it was someone safe enough. “Coming,” he said, and pried open the door, the cold swirling in. “Ouch! Get inside!”

Murphy was outside, standing on the stoop, snow coating her hair and shoulders, a box of something or other in her hands. “Seriously, Harry,” she grumbled, kicking her feet to clear the snow off her boots, “you ought to at least consider geothermic heat.”

“Can’t afford it on my salary, and you know it.” He offered to take the box, but Murphy pulled it out of his grasp.

“You go get some cups and saucers,” she said, setting the box on what passed for a coffee table in front of the battered, comfortable couch that faced the fire. Murphy took off her boots, upending them on the racks close to the flames to dry them out. Harry could hear her rustling in the box while he dug up a pair of cups out of the kitchen, returning with them and the saucers as requested.

“So, what’d you brin…oh, Murphy.” He inhaled even more deeply. “Marry me.”

She snorted. “Sticky buns. A recipe from my grandma.”

Harry peered into the box, spotting a pile of what appeared to be cinnamon rolls, studded with nuts and ribboned with goo. His stomach growled. “Are those dog biscuits?”

“I thought Mouse might want to celebrate with us. There’s catnip for Mister, too, and hot chocolate.” Murphy smiled, sinking down onto the couch. “Come on, Harry. Join me for some Christmas cheer.”

With a soft laugh, he flopped next to her. “Gladly.”


End file.
